(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to motor vehicle exhaust lines.
(2) Description of Related Art
More precisely, the invention relates to an exhaust chamber for a motor vehicle exhaust line, of the type comprising:                a main envelope defining a main enclosure and having an exhaust gas inlet and an exhaust gas outlet, and        at least one saucer-shaped shell having an opening defined by a peripheral edge of the shell, the or each shell being tightly connected to an outside surface of the main envelope along the peripheral edge, the shell, with the main envelope, defining a secondary enclosure, the main envelope having, beneath the shell, a plurality of perforations for placing the main enclosure in communication with the secondary enclosure.        
Such an exhaust chamber is known from FR-04 13087, which further describes that the secondary enclosure is filled with a heat insulating material.
Because that exhaust chamber is thermally insulated in only some areas, namely the areas covered by the saucer-shaped shell, the different parts of the exhaust chamber exhibit heterogeneous thermomechanical behaviour. Under some extreme operating conditions, unacceptable deformations and cracks may appear in the exhaust chamber.
Within that context, the object of the invention is to propose an exhaust chamber having better thermomechanical behaviour.